Game tables having table sections adapted to rotate about a longitudinal, central axis to utilize both surfaces for game boards or pool/billiard tables is disclosed in the prior art. These prior art rotatable game tables, pool/billiard tables, shuffleboard table, croquet table, card table and the like have complex designs and structures to prevent sagging caused by the increased weight of such tables. The pivoting systems for the aforementioned rotatable table sections are elaborate and complex because of the heavy weight of such tables. In general, these rotatable gaming tables have been overly complex with regard to storage, repair of the pivoting systems and retaining the game board surface in a horizontal plane.
There remains a need for a game table having a simple pivoting mechanism for rotating the table section in a clockwise or counterclockwise manner. Additionally, the game table should include a game board being disposed on opposite sides of the table section. Further, the table section should be detachably mounted within a centrally located opening of a frame section of the game table for changing to different game board sets.